Demon Squadron
Demon Squadron is the finest fighter squadron in the 13th Legion. It is commanded by Ryan Ferran. They fly a variety of fighters from ARC-170s to X-Wings to Tie Interceptors. They rarely fly bombers, but when they do, they are still the deadliest pilots in the legion. Creation After Ryan Ferran was put in charge of the 13th Star Legion, he renamed the legion the 13th Shadow Legion, and in turn he also created a squadron called Demon Squadron. He handpicked the very best pilots from the legion. He found twelve extrodanry pilots that he transferred into his squadron. With him as the commander, Demon Squadron was formed and began their claim to fame as the most fearsome squadron in the galaxy. Battles Demon Squadron made their first appearance at the Battle of Mandalore. They then moved to various other planets, destroying and crippiling many other squadrons and ships. Battle of Mandalore The Battle of Mandalore. It was most certainly one of the most grusume and pointless losses of life in the modern era. Demon Squadron was quickly scrambled at the opening phases of the battle. They went out into the battle certain that they were going to lose, seeing that they were outnumbered 25-1. They began to blow through the enemy lines. Demon 4, Antares Draco, showed bravery on an unrelenting scale. During the battle, he shot down 10 enemy starfighters, including 3 that would of definatly destroyed different members of the squadron. In the end, the battle was won with large thanks going to Demon Squadron with them shooting down 117 enemy fighters and bombers without s single loss. Battle of Thyferra They Battle of Thyferra was the 5th appearance of the so-called "immortal" Demon Squadron. So far the tally was 604 kills to 0 losses for the Demons. Midway through the battle, Demon 7, Marcus "Shamrock" Lampert, had the right wing of his ARC-170 fighter get shot clean off. Luckily for them,(and Demon Squadron's pilot death ratio.) his co-pilot, gunner, and himself were able to eject from the fighter before it crashed into an enemy frigate. During this battle, the tally was 96 enemy fighters and bombers shot down to 0 Demon Squadron members(they only count if the pilot dies for it to be a kill for the enemy, but the Demon's count a fighter lost for the enemy as a kill. They do this to help make it easier to have a perfect kill-death ratio.). Members There are 13 official members of Demon Squadron. Although, there are 24 unofficial members that acompany Demon Squadron when they fly mutli-seat planes, such as ARC-170s and Y-Wing bombers. Demon1, Ryan R. Ferran Ryan Ferran, the founder of the Squadron, is Demon 1 when flying with the rest of them.. He has is the strongest and bravest pilot in the squadron. His favorite fighter is "The Phoenix's Apprentice". He has shot down 361 enemy fighters, bombers, and shuttles. Demon 2, Kayla Johansen Kayla Johansen is the 2nd in command of both the Shadow Legion and of DemonSquadron. She may not be the most level-headed pilot in the squadron, but she certainly is one of the most effective. Her favorite fighter is the F-22A Raptor. She has destroyed 217 enemy units. Demon 3, Lawrence Johansen Lawrence, Kayla's older brother, is 3rd in command of Demon Squadron. His favorite plane is his A-Wing. He has downed 245 fighters. Demon 4,Antares Draco Demon 5, Ganner Krieg Draco's wingman, he feels strange that he is a higher rank than Antares but is lower on the totem pole of the squadron. Although he doesn't like it, he knows that Draco is a better pilot, and therefore should be higher than him. Demon 6, "Talisman" A pilot from the country of Emmeria, Talisman is an exellent pilot, giving even the most experienced veterans of the Legion a run for their money. Demon 7, Marcus "Shamrock" Lampert Shamrock is Talisman's loyal wingman, thrown into his team at the 1st Battle of Gracemeria before they were transported from their world. Demon 8,Anakin Skywalker Demon 9, Luke Skywalker Luke is Anakin's wingman, a kind of one-two, father-son punch. He admires his skill and knows that eventually, he needs to surpass him for bragging rights. Demon 10, Artanis Demon 11, Zeratul Zeratul, while not really a pilot like Artanis, can do much damage while in his Void Seeker. Demon 12, David Crenshawl Demon 13, "Oddball" The only clone in the squadron, Oddball is by far the most naive and childish pilot. He is also Crenshaw's wingman, seeing as he is the only clone pilot and Crenshaw is the only pilot from his world, Ryan believed that they could get along fine.